A Perfect View
by Marisoll96
Summary: Natsu decides it's time to show Lucy one of his secret hideouts in Magnolia.


*Goes with picture **i'll post it with the story! :D***

"Whoa…"

Natsu took Lucy's hand, helping her up. Her knee's felt a little wobbly, but that was to be expected from all the vigorous climbing she just did. He thought she looked like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. "The view is so…beautiful." She gasped, taking in the scene.

Even Lucy knew that was an understatement. From where she was, Magnolia shined bright like the stars in the sky. The small townhouses clustered so close to one other, yet the light they gave off reminded her of tiny little fireflies.

"It's even better when you stand up." He said, looking down at her.

"I don't know," She bit her lip, "We're really high up, and I don't want to fall."

"You won't fall, I promise. Here, I'll help you up." He took her hand into hers gradually lifting her up to her feet. "Easy, easy…I got ya." He said, his voice sounding calm.

"Huh, you're right, it does look a lot better when you stand." Lucy agreed with him when she found the perfect balance. Everything became so visible to her. The town, the light's, and even the small hills off to the distance. It all seemed so mesmerizing to even be real. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"Look, the guild is right over there!" Natsu lit up. He pointed her towards the guild's direction, but all she could see were just yellow dots. Even squinting her eyes didn't seem to help at all.

"I don't see anything." Lucy sighed, sounding a bit sorry.

"There, that black dot. That's the guild, and way down there is your apartment."

"I still don't see it."

"There."

He shifted her head into the direction he wanted her to look at. Squinting her eyes just a bit more, she could barely identify the guild. It looked so small and almost box looking from where she was. Her eyes traced her way down and now she could make out the tiny canal that was close to her apartment.

"Is this your secret spot where you come and spy on me or something?" Lucy gave him a smug look.

"No! I'm not some kind of perv!" Natsu shot back, sounding baffled. "Happy and I just go up here to think. Most of the time, it's just me. I like to just climb up here and let my mind take a breather. It's a cool place when you need some peace and quiet."

Peace and quiet? Was this really Natsu talking?

"You're wanting peace and quiet?" Lucy laughed, sounding a bit surprised.

"I know, I know. Sounds weird right? I'm usually the one tearing up the place, but even I need a break from all the rowdiness from time to time."

"No, I get it." She smiled in response, "I like my quiet time too."

Though when she did have some time to herself, her mind always seemed to drift in a negative way. It would go back and remind her of when she lost Aquarius. She could recall every moment of that battle like it was just yesterday. Her mind would sneak memories of her father and mother. When that happened, Lucy felt like curling herself up in her bed and crying. It wasn't all the time, but memories that haunted her like those made her miss her parents. It was the feeling of being alone in her family that made her want to weep, even if she had Fairy Tail now.

"Lucy?"

She herself back a bit. She must've lost herself in her own train of thought when she realized she felt tears pooling her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Sorry, I'm just…thinking about my parents." She said, wiping her eyes with her arm.

Suddenly, she felt the side of her body go warm. Natsu had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She could feel her cheeks go warm, and didn't dare want to look at Natsu.

"It's alright." He said. His voice sounded so cool and soft, different from the loud hot head she would see back at the guild. Something about him being with her right now made her feel comforted.

"I know…" she whispered, "I just miss them."

"You know, when I was a kid, Igneel told me a bedtime story about what happens when we die. He would tell me that when we die, our souls go up to the sky. Our souls shine so brightly that the people here on earth and think they're stars. If someone feels lost they could just look up at the sky and their loved ones would guide them to where they needed to be. Igneel told me that whenever the stars would shoot across the sky, it was the souls dancing. I know, it's weird. That was just what he'd tell me. Some bedtime story, huh?"

Lucy felt a sudden flutter in her stomach. Usually she would push Natsu away whenever things got oddly romantic, but this time, she didn't want to. She smiled up at him, wishing for him to pull her a little closer to him.

"No, it's a beautiful story." She finally said, "Really, it is."

Natsu felt his heart go warm. He couldn't help but smile back at her twinkling eyes. "I bet they're three stars watching right over us right now."

Lucy let her head drop to his shoulder, nudging herself closer to him. "Yeah, I bet there is."

A/N: I wrote this super uber late and I didn't get time to read, but here it is! Nalu week: Secrets YAY! I wanted to dedicate this to all my followers from this year, a couple days ago not only did I hit 200+ followers, but my Tumblr blog became a year old! :D Another YAY! I just wanted point out too that the picture above inspired me to write this fic. It is not mine. I saw this one day on here and was so in love with it. I don't know who the artist is or who originally post it, but all props and credits go to them without a doubt! Thank you guys for all the support and love!


End file.
